creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeffwithslenderman
Jeff Zekriam Evidence audio file from murder 1083: hello if anyone recovers this please try to help me, let me tell you why i need help my name is Jonathan, Jonathan Stevenson, my friend claimed to see a man with scaly wings but I of course thought this was complete crap so he told me to come over so I did but nothing happened in the morning I told him I think that man you saw was in a dream and he replied to me "no it wasn't i thought you believed me and i thought you were my friend" I went home on the way i thought i saw something that looked like a wing in the corner of my eye so i got home and looked out my window and i saw a silhouette of a man with wings with a knife and then he disappeared but in that time i took a picture of his silhouette then I went back to my friends house he told me it looked like the thing he saw so I stayed over again we both couldn't sleep we both saw the figure outside we were so scared we tried to think of a plan just in case he attacks us i hid away to watch my friend just in case this creature attacks him so i waited and the creature flew in and said my name is Jeff Zekriam and then chopped my friends head in half to try and make the brain intact he had a tuxedo on with a red tie his hands seemed to look like it had talons and lizard scale wings spiked knee caps and spiked elbow and sharpened teeth he had a device that said put brain here then he set the device down he flew back out the window with my friends body then i put the brain in the device it showed a hologram of my friends memory of the event that just happened in his perspective then i took out the brain and left to my house the next day i remembered that horrid memory of my friends death and watching it from his perspective i-i i feel sad horrible that i could not help him in his life of course as a good friend would i came to his funeral of course they only had the brain i gave the honers of giving the main speech at the funeral so every body cried and then i asked my friends mother about the machine on his bed if she had it or if the cops took it she said she had it then i ask if i could have it she said yes she got it out of her car and gave it to me and i took it home and went to my room and there was a blue button on the back that under it said "press this button to learn about me Jeff Zekriam" i pressed it and it showed a hologram up saying "me Jeff Zekriam as a child i always had easy rage and thoughts of murder i there were lizards mainly komodo dragons so i was also a a kid genius so i had known how to do surgery so killing the komodo dragons with my dads knife and skinned them and used the bones to make a frame and parts of my wings an then i grew my nails out to sharpen my nails then sharpened my teeth as well then using my knife i killed both my parents but created the brain device using my dads computer and took the bodies an left the brain Zekriam out" this was a very weird message i thought then i went to eat and i saw him face to face he said i see you found my secret message i will see you later then he gave me a paper that a little kid drew bye bye Jonathan see you later he left i went home then i grabbed my bag and went to my uncles house then on the way i saw him he left my presence again i finally got to my uncles i sat down for a while and fell asleep waking up later to my uncles call for dinner i was very hungry and then i ran downstairs to eat after dinner i told my uncle my experience with Jeff Zekriam then my uncle he had a face of fear and told me to go upstairs he said he had a lot to take in so i did i laid in my bed and heard the noise of flapping wings next day i went to get breakfast and watched TV then i went upstairs and ate a snack then i smelt lunch and my uncle was crying i asked him what was wrong he said that he has heard of Jeff Zekriam before he said his wife died but there was no body just a brain and a device oh here is your lunch thank you i said i ate it than went back upstairs and watched TV and my friends death was on the news now were back to present time hello this is why i need help so.... did the recorder hear that the noise of wings flapping hello Jonathan I'm back how are you oh whats this a digital voice recorder ha-ha your gonna die now you listen if this voice recorder is recovered I will be waiting: audio file ended Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jeffwithslenderman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 19:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC)